1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile hoists attached to vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable support base for a variety of mobile hoists such as those manufactured and sold by Bruno Independent Living Aids, Inc. of Oconomowoc, Wisconsin. The hoists are designed to be attached to a vehicle to assist handicapped or otherwise physically impaired individuals in lifting objects into or out of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, mobile hoist support bases have had to be customized to fit a particular vehicle configuration. That is, each support base had to be individually tailored for the trunk or other interior features of a given vehicle model and body. This practice has required that well in excess of 100 different configurations and sizes of support bases be provided for the wide variety of vehicles available on the market. Such diversity in sizes and shapes has proven extremely troublesome to dealers who need to stock a variety of support bases and, at the time of installation, determine which of the over 100 models is appropriate for the given vehicle to be fitted with a mobile hoist.
The mobile hoists are particularly helpful to individuals who require wheelchair or other motive assistance devices due to age or other physical impairment or handicap. These hoists provide such individuals with greater independence in conducting their daily lives by reducing reliance on others for help with a needed wheelchair or powered cart.
A single support base design adaptable to various equipment and all vehicle types, bodies and frames would be a significant advancement in the art.